What Happens Straight After The Lego Movie! (Mature version)
by SpringTastic
Summary: Okay, I'm no good at summaries but basically I am forgetting that LEGO Duplo turned up in the end of Movie saying " We are Duplo and we r here to destroy u..." And whatever else. This is gonna get sexual in parts btw and is about Emmet Lucy. Anyway enjoy! This is my first Lego Movie fanfic but I have read I think all the others (215 stories) and they r just amazing! I DO NOT OWN!
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving The City

Chapter 1 - Leaving The City (I know the title is small, no one cares about that really, they wanna hear the story!) BTW I WROTE THIS STORY ON PKT WRITERS SO THATS WHY YOU MAY NOT HAVE SEEN THIS FONT BEFORE SO TELL ME IF THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT AND I WILL DO MY BEST TOCHANGE IT! Sorry those caps seemed harsh ... Story time !

Previously, Emmet and Lucy had been hand in hand and had kissed after Lucy had finished with Bruce (or the other way round depending on your POV). For a minute or two they were just admiring each other's company in their own happiness. After 8 1/2 years it was over; the special was found. What would happen now? Well...

" Your so pretty..." Emmet whispered under his breath. He hoped no one heard but someone did, luckily it was only Lucy and she smiled back slowly and blushed.

"Do you wanna take things a little more private?" Lucy confessed lightly placing her hand on her new boyfriends shoulder. Emmet looked confused, she knew right from the start Emmet hadn't ever been in a relationship with anyone, let alone get close, but she was determined to take him home. She grabbed his hand regretting how tight she pulled it and pushed through the busy crowds, cheering at smiling at the two of them. She directed Emmet right where buildings left shadows. Everyone seemed confused but Lucy knew what she was doing. Emmet put his hand in hers. Bruce looked at the couple strangely "I will get you one day" even though Bruce has been fine with him and Lucy splitting up (see my Lego Movie One-Offs for Batman POV on them splitting up and Lucy going with Emmet.

"Get in my car," Lucy and Emmet got in her car and she quickly drove off. Emmet looked inside the black car, she had the music blasted up loud and it was house and dance music playing but emmet preferred just pop. Turning it down slightly she described to Emmet where her apartment was - it was in the dodgy part of Bricksburg. Emmet was really not a fan of that part of Bricksburg and would never intend to go there, full of crime he thought to himself, rapists, pedos, strippers, druggies, murders almost any sort of bad person you could find there but he tried to keep an open mind for Lucy's sake, and for the relationship.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucy's Flat

**Yay this is chapter 2, hope you enjoyed the first one, I know they are only short but I'd prefer short than writing loads and it being a whole lotta rubbish. I think as Emmet had an apartment/flat Lucy would have one too although I think she has been through a lot (I will be making a story on that!) Please review, I don't mind critics mint helps me get better! There's also a few lyrics to a 2014 song in here - see if you can spot it! Emmet is a bit OOC tell me if Lucy is too.**

Chapter 2 - Lucy's Flat

After arriving they went up the steps and outside the door to her flat . It was really horrible with a scratched door . Dodgy drug dealing people walked down the corridor with packages under their hoodies. One looked up at Emmet as if to say " Why you here" . So Lucy said " I will try to be as fast as I can" Emmetreplied with a nod. He gathered his girlfriend was living "the thug life".

When they got in, Emmet said " wow this is modern considering where it is""Yeah I know," Lucy was determined to get him into the bedroom so she took his hand and took him in. "And here's my bedroom,"

* * *

 _Emmets *POV*_

 _Whats going on I mean, we have only just got together, is this some sick joke or is she serious, maybe she just wants to chill in there idk._

* * *

 _Lucy's *POV*_

 _Well we are here, I got him where I wanted now I'm right here... I'm not sure whether this is the right thing but my heart chose Emmet and I really can't resist he is so adorable, what if he won't be part of this, us!?_

* * *

She had a purple room with a bed with a black head board and a cluster of bright pillows (all with the colour black on too). It definitely reflected her, the room didn't have too much furniture and made Emmet think that she hadnt lived there long, therefore the room wasn't full of rubbish and clutter, well the clutter she did had she had in piles under her mirror and the side of her wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3 - Turning Up The Heat

**Third Lego movie chapter! It does get quite sexual in this chapter just to warn you but it's not too bad I wonder whether Emcy would have sex, I wonder whether they would even want kids. All those questions will be answered later on, but for now enjoy Chapter 3 - turning up the heat...**

She was now sitting comfortable and Emmet cautiously walked over to the corner of the bed and pitched himself there. "Sooo..." Emmet said. Lucy was moving her head closer to his she then put her hands on his shoulders . The kissed each other for a little bit...

"Right, I'm hot" she said taking her hoody off revealing a converse top.

"Yeah you are" Emmet said, he was 100% into her. He felt as though she wouldn't get his joke but Lucy smiled back. Emmet stared looking at her body. "What Are You Waiting For" Lucy started pulling the Velcro undone from Emmet's work jacket.

 _*Lucy's POV* OMG I what am I thinking, what if he isn't sure about it, I am basically trying to rape someone._

"Woah what are you doing," he said pushing her away slightly , he didn't want to but he thought that anything coud happen.

"What do you think" she replied.

" er... What do you mean?"

" I want to have sex with you..." There was a long pause.

" oh sorry, it's way too soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah a bit but let's do it," He started to go a bit red and his face felt hot. He got closer

"Shhh Luce I've never done this before," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 - Under The Covers

**Yeah, second chapter in one night, please review it helps me get better! Criticism is fine! Still quite sexual I'm afraid.**

" Oh okay, then I will try to be easy on you" she carried on getting him undressed and smiled as if she was gonna laugh.

Once he got undressed she looked at him. Emmet wanted to say "You gonna do it too" but he didn't.

She slowly took her top off revealing a skinny body.

" Look, babe if there's anything you don't wanna do then please tell me, I can get a bit carried away! When I'm having fun" They laughed.

Soon they got under the covers... They stopped at the noise of people shouting so they put their cloths back on. " I will have to be back soon" Emmet said.

" ow okay " Lucy said pulling the Velcro across his top.

Emmet wished he hadn't have said that.

" Wait, I could take u out for dinner tonight"

" Sure , u go change then pick me up at 8"

He thought that was kinda late but okay. He left her still on the bed on her phone. He wasn't sure whether she was into him but he was gonna give it a go and make her like him. He made his own way out and left the flats quickly and wandered down the busy streets to his flat.


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Have A Name For This 1

**I'm back for a fith chapter of this! Now, I will be running a poll to see if you want me to make another Lego movie fanfic as this one will be ending in a few chapters time, plus the Lego movie isn't that popular anymore, although I did get 46 views yesturday which is good for me. LASTLY, there's a competition to name this chapter for me, I will announce the winner in chapter 6 so you only have 24 hours to think of a name!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 5-**

At the date they flirted and everything was good . One thing Emmet noticed that her phone kept beeping, she had an iPhone 5S which was awesome for Feb 2014. When she went to the toilet he discovered that it was Batman was who was texting her and a bunch of other randomers. When she got back he asked her to change her lock screen as it was of her and Batman. She replaced it with a selfie of her and Emmet.

* * *

 **Dear Reader- I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of this story that will feature Emmet and Lucy (chapter 6 will just be announcing the winner) . Hope you guys liked it, you never know, I might do something similar like LegoMovie One-Shots! All the best - Springy**

^-^ (Unikitty!) :)


End file.
